


love at first sight

by Jennajen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennajen/pseuds/Jennajen
Summary: But is it really, or is it something else entirely?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmilaUTtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilaUTtrash/gifts).



> hi. is me. this is a new little ongoing story that i decided to create, because i found out i couldn't shove everything into just a oneshot. this is for my best friend [em!](https://utrashstoryandoc.tumblr.com/) birthday gift for the birthday girl. most tags have not been added partly because i haven't decided on half of my ideas that would be adding very important tags, and partly because i don't want to spoil anything for when i do add more to the story and add the tags on a later date. dark stuff may occur, though, so read with caution.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you say "met", but really, there was no talking involved.

You met him at a cafe.

Yeah, cliche, you knew. He was at the other end of the place, and you didn’t really pay him any mind at first. It wasn’t long before he did catch your attention though; grinning widely - a bit _too_ widely - and chatting up some dude in a black tux. 

The _him_ that had caught your attention was a skeleton, also dressed in a fancy black tux and hat, grinning a cheshire grin with his sharp white fangs, one of them being what looked to be pure gold. Hm, fancy.

You weren’t that impressed, if you were being honest. He probably just came from a rich family and had done something to knock that tooth out, causing it to get repaired. It probably wasn’t even real gold. You didn’t even know why you were paying so close attention to something like that, anyways. Not like you cared, he was just some random guy that just so happened to be in the same place you were. And - oh.

...He was staring at you now. 

You flushed and looked away.

After ordering your food and drink, you headed for the table on the other side of the cafe than that skeleton was, too embarrassed at being caught staring to get any closer.

You couldn’t help but notice that the guy that skeleton was talking to, the human, was smoking. Which was weird, mainly because, oh you didn’t know, _smoking wasn’t allowed??_ It was literally a sign on the window. No smoking allowed. And yet, nobody seemed to be stopping him. In fact, it seemed everybody was staring at him and were scared.

…

Okay then. You weren’t going to focus on that. You had already stared in that area enough.

Except you had yet to realize that you weren’t the one staring this time.

Sans had spotted you shortly after you saw him. He saw you staring at him as you were seemingly lost in thought… and, well, he couldn’t exactly stop you when he was staring at you as well. You were just so… entrancing, was it? No… maybe? He didn’t have the words for what you were, how to describe you. 

He’d watched you until that beautiful red blush grew on your face, and his eyes even followed you as you ordered and headed to a table - a table that was pretty far away, if you asked him.

Sans only managed to tear his eyes away later, after the one he was talking to _finally_ got his attention again. Ugh, but this guy was boring now. Sans would have to push him and his _business ideas_ off onto Papyrus later.

You spent your time working on your laptop. It was an old thing, you hadn’t had enough money to spend on yourself with frivolous things like a new laptop for quite some time now. That was fine, anyways. The laptop worked just fine, and you were perfectly happy to mooch off the free internet of the cafe while you sipped your coffee and ate your little cake.

When you were done, you simply started to head back home. 

Sans saw you getting up and leaving the cafe, so he honestly panicked a little and was quick to end the meeting with the insignificant human so he could rush after you- without letting you know, of course.

\---

Papyrus was clearly not happy about Sans’ responsibilities being pushed onto him, but Sans really couldn't care less at the moment. He was barely paying attention to what his younger brother was yelling at him about, and soon enough, he was gone.

Papyrus was definitely going to be pissed at him later. Did he care? Hell nah.

He had somebody to find, after all. 

Find? Well, he’d already followed you to your house and had sent some goons to park outside said house. They were there to watch and ~~make sure you didn’t leave without his knowledge~~ _keep you safe_. Of course.

Sans didn’t know why he was suddenly incredibly obsessed with some girl he found at a cafe, but he really couldn’t help himself. 

Meanwhile, you were sitting around on your computer, looking up _skeletons in tuxes_ . Why? Because you really couldn’t get that one guy from the cafe out of your head. You had no idea _why_ you were much too focused on something- some _one_ like that, but well-

_Oh_.

Well you got some information about him.

His name was Sans. He was the shorter of two, him and his brother. His brother was some spiky dude named Papyrus, if what you were looking at was correct. They were…

…

Part of a gang, apparently.

_Well_.

You turned your computer off right then and there. You _really_ didn’t want to get mixed up in any sort of gang business, that never really ended well in stories.

But…

Okay taking another peak wouldn’t do any harm, right? You _could_ study up on the skeleton that had caught your interest a little… so long as you didn’t actively get in the middle of anything...

...

  
It was a couple days later that Sans had arrived at your door, without you knowing. He had planned on, well… _not_ arriving at your door. At all. Ever. He didn’t want to _meet_ you. He had planned on just… obsessing over you. Quietly. But now he was at your door and what the hell was he doing and _why was he knocking_?!

You opened the door before he could leave, though.

“u - uh -”

“Oh, it’s you!”

He paused. “...huh?”

You flushed and glanced away. “W - well. I just recognize you from the cafe.” You blinked. “Wait, how’d you find where I live?”

...Shit.

“well. i just saw you around. thought i’d… say hi?”

“...We both know how unbelievable that sounds.”

There was an awkward silence.

But, surprisingly to Sans, you smiled and opened the door wider. “Well, you’re here now. Might as well come in.” 

Your sudden hospitality stunned Sans for a second, leaving him to stand there stupidly for just a second. “uh.” He stared at the open door as you turned your back on him and walked away. You _did_ leave the door open… he was confused…

“Well?” You seemed amused. God, that was adorable. You being so cute probably was what made him hover in the open door for longer. And then he realized that yes, he was in fact still hovering in your doorway, and he walked in, closing the door behind himself. “Make yourself at home,” You continued as you headed towards the kitchen, “Want some tea?”

“uh. sure.” _What the fucking hell_. Sans went and sat on the couch, still a little stunned. He was a stranger to you, wasn’t he? Why were you being so nice? Why did you even let him in your house in the first place?

Why _were_ you being nice? That was a question you were asking yourself, too. You’d thought you made a promise to yourself to _not_ get in the middle of mafia stuff? This was how you got yourself killed! He was part of the mafia. You should kick him out. Well? You _were_ going to kick him out! Right after the tea.

You gave him some green tea with a smile, and did not in fact kick him out.

Fuck.

“thank you.” He smiled. 

“Of course! It’s the least I can do for a handsome stranger.” You smiled back at him, trying not to make it awkward _again_. 

He blushed quietly.

“So! Why’d you follow me to my house?” You asked, strangely casual for the topic at hand, though the question still caused him to flinch.

“uhm- what? i - i didn’t follow you.”

“Uhuh.”

…

…

“okay so i maybe might have followed you.”

“I knew it!” You pointed at him.

He only flinched back again though. “you uh… you’re not angry?”

You shrugged. “I mean, I guess we’ve both done our fair share of… research, though you’ve done more than me, it seems.”

He tilted his head. “what do you mean?’

You glanced away. “Well. I just… looked you up a little.”

“oh.”

“Cuz you just… caught my attention, is all.”

“oh.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Em!](https://utrashstoryandoc.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Jennajen](multimod.tumblr.com)
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY YA WEIRDO I LOVE YOU  
> sorry it's short i have more but this is it for now


End file.
